


The web that binds

by lalois



Series: Kiss of the Spider Woman [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Ryo would like to go and see Ohkura in theater. The drummer isn't that keen. And they're both stubborn





	The web that binds

**Author's Note:**

> Back then in April, not long after the announcement of Ohkura’s stage play, I wrote two short stand-alone stories, both having the “Kiss of the Spider Woman” as main theme so they might be read as two-shots as well.  
> I planned to post them around the debut of the play, so here I am with the first one.

Ryo threw the empty coffee in the bin, then looked up at his colleague. The short break from the tight work schedule was about to be over soon, and they had been left alone for a couple of seconds already.  
A good timing, apparently.

"How 'bout I'm coming to see you in theater?" he asked, nonchalantly.  
"You definitely won't, I hope," the other replied, staring shocked at him after looking up from his mobile phone.

"Why not?"  
"It would be embarrassing to say the least."  
"Embarrassing? How come?"  
Ohkura shivered.

"You're not... you don't like stage plays, Ryochan."  
"Oh, really... that's curious indeed, for I cannot remember having ever said something like that," Ryo sneered.  
Ohkura shrugged.

"Okay, so don't you ever bother to tell me, then. When you'll be coming, I mean..." he muttered.  
Ryo opened up in an almost evil grin.  
"Is that a yes?"

"Because the mere idea of having you in there would make me utterly nervous," Ohkura said, ignoring him, "and I would panic, and-"  
"Is that a yes?" Ryo repeated, in a slightly more hoarse voice, looking intensely at him.

"Please, Ryochan, don't make me go panic..." Ohkura pleaded him.  
"Have I ever done it? Seriously, I mean, I'm not talking 'bout you making mental Jenga."

The drummer suddenly opened up in a half smile.  
"Maybe... maybe not," he tenderly admitted, cocking his head to one side.  
"Good," Ryo grinned, "For I definitely cannot wait to see you mentally devastated in there."  
"One more reason to feel embarrassed..."  
Ryo chuckled, elbowing Ohkura’s arm.

"Ryochan, when I accepted the work, I... I honestly couldn't wait for such a chance," the drummer told him, looking at the floor.  
"I know."  
"Because I've always dreamed of-"  
"I know... Hey, Ohkura?"  
The drummer looked up at him.

"I'm so fucking proud of you," Ryo confessed, spelling it out thoroughly.  
Ohkura blinked several times, almost perplexed, biting his lower lip.

"You shouldn't say that before we know if I'll manage to do that," he muttered.  
"You'll rock this for sure," Ryo insisted. "And you'll be great. Because I do know you." 

He looked around and noticed some staff member had come back and they were working on some wires. No one was paying attention to them, so Ryo cautiously brushed the back of Ohkura's hand with his own.

He found his dark orbs staring, when he boldly looked up.  
Their fingers intertwined almost on their own.

Ryo tightened his grip on them, while the drummer's thumb tenderly returned the caress.  
Everything would have been alright.

*owari*

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this debut April. I found out just today that apparently Ryo will go indeed and Ohkura had warned Eito not to go because of his shyness: “for his stage play Ohkura warns them from the very beginning, “I’m feeling shy so please don’t come!” lol. (Dude, Ryo says he’s gonna come though)”  
> These two ♥


End file.
